


How Many Wonders

by StormyDaze



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Blood, Cunnilingus, F/M, Non-human POV, Oviposition, Somnophilia, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Trans Male Character, blue and orange morality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaze/pseuds/StormyDaze
Summary: Legends said that mermaids have the lower body of a fish and the upper body of a beautiful woman. This is because those who lived long enough to spread tales never got close enough to see what mermaids really looked like.
Relationships: Ariel/Eric (Disney)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83
Collections: Pregnancy Flash 2020





	How Many Wonders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ba_lailah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ba_lailah/gifts).



Legends said that mermaids have the lower body of a fish and the upper body of a beautiful woman. This is because those who lived long enough to spread tales never got close enough to see what mermaids really looked like. Thick tentacles may resemble a fishtail from a distance, and fangs and claws may be hidden until it was too late.

Ariel had everything she could ever want, under the sea. Fish to tear into with her sharp teeth, currents to race through as her blood-red hair streamed out behind her, her sisters to play with and tease. But she wasn’t fulfilled. There was still a hollow emptiness inside her, a yearning for something more.

The detritus from the surface, tossed around the bottom of the sea floor by the currents, fascinated her. Here was something strange and new, beyond her tiny undersea kingdom. Though her sisters warned her not to, she often swam to the surface, to lurk just below the cresting waves and watch the ships come sailing by.

One night, lights and laughter drew her attention. Cloaked in the darkness of the sea, she swam close to a ship and peered up on its deck. A crowd of humans sang and danced, their joy saturating the air around them. It stirred something in Ariel, a hunger more fierce than any she had ever known.

One particular human caught her eye. A prince, they called him. He had hair as dark as a bottomless chasm and eyes that sparkled like the sun on the waves. When he danced, he was as graceful as any mermaid in the water. Ariel _wanted._

She watched the humans dance and sing while dark storm clouds rolled in. The waves grew bigger and choppier, which posed no danger to Ariel, although the ship was tossed to and fro. To her displeasure, the humans ceased their dancing to secure their cargo and try to steer the ship straight in the storm.

It happened almost faster than the eye could see. A massive wave crashed down on the ship, washing over the deck. It carried the young man Ariel had so admired, sweeping him overboard into the cold depths.

This was Ariel’s chance to get close to him, to touch him. She raced through the water until she caught the prince and hauled him to the surface. His eyes were closed and his head lolled, and she did not know whether or not he lived. There was no time to check. Instead, she tugged him through the waves, keeping his head above the water, until she found a sandy beach to drag him ashore.

The storm had littered the beach with debris before blowing out over the ocean, leaving quiet behind it. Ariel cleared off a stretch of sand and laid her prize down. His chest rose and fell shallowly, but he did not wake.

Now that she had him, Ariel wasn’t sure where to begin exploring. She poked at the clothing he wore with fingers that had many more joints than his did, and sliced through the sodden cloth with her sharp nails. His chest was smooth and hard and _warm_ beneath her fingers. She’d never felt such a warmth before, not even basking in the sunny shallows. She never minded the cold depths of the sea floor, but then, she’d never known that she was missing this heat. It seemed to travel up her arms and down into her belly where it pooled, low and hot, filling her up. She traced a pointed fingernail over the two small brown nubs on his chest, and the long white scars below them, wondering at the purpose of both.

Below that, on his belly was a small indent, and then between his legs, a tuft of hair the color of that on his head. Ariel had never thought before about what humans had _between_ their legs, and now she spread them to get a better look.

There she found soft folds of skin, and she stroked them gently with her fingers, parting them to find a hole underneath. She stuck a finger inside the hole, reveling in its tight warmth. As she twisted and curled her finger, blood began to dribble out from the scratches of her sharp nail, but it was mixed with a thick, clear fluid with a heady, musky scent. The prince, still asleep on the sand, did not wake, but whimpered a little.

Ariel bent down and licked his folds with her sharp, rough tongue, lapping up the blood and fluid. It tasted as good as it smelled, like the delicate, meaty entrails of a shark. She licked again, coaxing more of the delicious fluid from the prince’s hole. The prince tossed his head and moaned softly, growing more restless until he shuddered, a positive flood of fluid gushing into Ariel's mouth, and went limp.

The more Ariel licked and sucked, the more she drew the prince’s warmth into her, where it turned into a desperate heat in her belly. She’d never wanted anyone as much as she wanted this human. As her arousal grew, a slit between her large primary tentacles opened up to reveal her mating tentacle.

As far as she knew, no mermaid had ever mated with a human before, but this one seemed suitably equipped, and Ariel was nothing if not adventurous. She pressed the head of her mating tentacle against the prince’s opening and allowed it to slither inside. Almost immediately, she was overcome with pleasure. The warmth she had so enjoyed on the prince’s skin now enveloped her most sensitive organ, and it was like being consumed by ecstasy. She buried her tentacle as far in as it would go, and then began to pump it in and out, reveling in the heat and gentle friction of the human’s soft, wet, tight hole. The prince furrowed his brow and writhed on the sand, but did not wake.

Ariel’s orgasm crashed over her like the surf, expelling the first of her eggs through her mating tentacle at a fantastic speed. It popped inside the prince and settled there, and Ariel thought about how her children would grow and thrive in this beautiful warmth and was pleased.

The next egg came at a more reasonable speed, and Ariel was able to watch it travel down her tentacle and stretch the prince’s hole wide before it slipped inside to nestle next to its sibling. She clutched the prince’s chest, her nails leaving long red lines through the tan skin as she tried to bury her entire body in the warmth of his skin as she pushed out egg after egg. His smooth, flat belly began to swell as the eggs filled him, jostling each other and stretching his tan skin taut.

At last, Ariel was spent. She let the final egg slip through her tentacle and collapsed on the sand next to her unconscious lover. His stomach was hugely distended, round and hard as an enormous pearl. She stroked the skin, marveling at all of her children contained within.

The tide was going out. If Ariel waited much longer, she’d be trapped here on the beach to bake and wither in the rising sun. She licked a final droplet of blood from between the prince’s legs and returned to the ocean, singing a lullaby over the sound of the crashing waves to her slumbering children.

This was not goodbye, she knew. She would return as soon as she could, for her children would need her, and her mate, too. In the meantime, she needed to consult with the sea witch.


End file.
